Giving In
by anon1126
Summary: NancyxJonathan centric - Follows season 2 from a different perspective - spoilers for season 2 - Also Dr. OwensXOC
1. Chapter 1

"Joyce," her sister began after Bob left for the day, "I really like Bob but I'm really surprised you and Hopper aren't together," Addy admitted.

Joyce shook her head before replying, "Our lives are too complicated for it to work and Bob is normal, which is nice after everything we've been through. I need to get going or I'll be late for work. I need to be on time so I can leave and take Will in to Hawkins lab."

Addy looked up, "I can take him for you. I'm not working on a story at the moment so I'm free," she offered.

Joyce looked hesitant, it was hard for her to let go of control with her kids, but finally, she nodded, "That would be really helpful. Can you grab him from school at 1?"

Addy nodded, "I've got this. Go to work and have a great day," she said as she ushered her sister out the door before walking back inside to pull out her paper and pen to continue trying to piece together the full story regarding what had happened to her family last year. She got lost in her work but made sure to keep a watch on the time.

* * *

"Jonathan," Nancy said to grab her friend's attention, "What are you doing tonight?"

Jonathan shook his head, "I don't really have any plans but I was going to take Will and his friends trick or treating, why?" he asked, attempting not to sound too intrigued.

Nancy passed him a flyer, "I've been trying to feel normal for a while now and I think this could help but it will be better if you come," she explained as he looked over the party flyer.

He passed it back to her and shook his head, "I have to take Will because my Mom doesn't want him alone and she doesn't want to tell my aunt everything so she won't ask her."

"You won't be trick or treating all night," Nancy protested, "You can join us after and we can still have a good time. Please," she went on, "I really need this after losing Barb."

Jonathan pursed his lips before responding, "I'll try but I can't promise I'll make it. How are Barb's parents doing?" he asked, curiously.

Her face quickly turned to a frown before she answered, "They are still looking for her and they've hired a private investigator. I have to sit there and act supportive when I know she's dead and it's my fault for being stupid and reckless that night," she confessed.

"It's not your fault at all," he replied, reaching out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, "If that lab hadn't been doing what it was doing, nothing would have happened to either of us. Do you want me to walk you to class?" he offered.

Nancy was about to nod when Steve walked up, "How's it going, Byers? Do you mind if I steal my girl back?" he joked but then sobered as he saw the sullen looks on their faces.

"Go ahead," Jonathan urged as he turned to walk down the hall to class, looking back to see Nancy going the other direction with Steve's arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Addy got in her car at 12:45 and drove to the school to check Will out for his appointment. When she arrived, she had the office call for him and she waited. As she watched him walk up, she caught looks of pity on his friend's faces that she didn't understand. She knew Will had been through a traumatic experience getting lost in the woods and seeing monsters in his mind but those faces made it look like there had been so much more.

"Hey kiddo," she greeted him, "Are you ready to go? Your Mom let me tap in today."

Will nodded though he didn't say a word as he followed her to the car. They rode silently to the Hawkins Lab where they were checked in. The staff got Will worked up and ready for the doctor.

After around thirty minutes, the door opened and a man in a lab coat walked in. He had grey curly hair and blue eyes. He was older but he was very attractive, so much so that Addy looked away when he first walked in.

"Hello Sir Will, how are you doing?" the Doctor asked as he pulled up a stool next to Will's bed.

Will nodded, "I'm doing ok."

"Who's this?" he asked, gesturing Addy's way as she finally looked back, "I don't believe you've brought her with you before," his thick New York accent present.

Will looked over, "This is my aunt."

Addison reached out her hand, "I'm Addy. It's nice to meet you," she said as he took her hand, sending a tingle through her arm.

"Dr. Owens," he replied before looking back at Will and beginning his examination.

Once he was done, he took Addy to his office to give her his thoughts on their session.

"Addy?" he asked, looking to her for confirmation, she nodded, "I think he's just adjusting and these episodes will become less and less with time. Do you have any specific questions?"

Addy began to shake her head as her eyes caught a wedding band on his left hand, "No, I'll be sure to let Joyce know what you said," she answered before fishing, "I bet your wife doesn't like you working such long hours here at the lab."

Dr. Owens furrowed his brow before looking at his wedding ring and shaking his head, "I'm divorced so no one has to worry about how long I'm wrapped up in my work. Was there anything else?"

Addy stood and began to walk to the door before she stopped and pulled a business card out of her back jean pocket, "We're both new in town so if you want to grab coffee or something stronger, give me a call," she finished before she walked out to collect Will and head back to their home.


	2. Chapter 2

Addy walked back into their house with Will to find Jonathan pulling up. "Hey, if you want, I can take Will tonight," Addy offered, "I imagine you have somewhere else you should be."

Jonathan shook his head, "No, it's ok. I don't like parties and Will and I have fun. Will, do you need anything before we leave?" he asked, directing his attention to his brother.

Will nodded, "Bob's gonna let me use his camcorder. I'll be ready in a few," he said as he raced into the house followed by Addy and Jonathan.

They walked in to see Bob dressed up and showing Will his camera while Joyce was bopping around the house until she saw her sister.

"Addy, how did his visit go?" Joyce asked.

"The same," she answered, "Dr. Owens said it's just going to take time for his mind to stop flashing to those memories."

Before anyone else could continue the conversation, the phone rang, "I've got it!" Addy yelled as she raced over to the phone and answered, "This is Addy."

"Addy," she heard Dr. Owens' voice on the other end, "I was thinking over your offer and I thought you might want to come back here tonight and share a drink in my office. I'm on call so I can't leave," he explained.

Addy waited a moment before replying so she wouldn't come across too eager but finally she said, "I think I can make that happen. What time should I arrive?"

"8, if that works for you," he said.

Addy smiled before answering, "I'll see you then," she said before hanging up the phone and looking at the room where everyone was staring at her.

"Did you get a new story lead to auction off to all the papers?" Joyce asked.

Addy shook her head, "No, I have a date."

* * *

Jonathan let Will go trick or treating with his friends after Addy had mentioned how he should be hanging out with his friends and he drove over to the party Nancy had invited him to. He arrived and walked in to see Nancy dancing with Steve causing his heart to sink just slightly.

He made his way into the kitchen to get a drink and while he was in there, Nancy walked in, intoxicated.

"Jonathan! You came!" she squealed at the sight of him, "I'm so glad! Do you wanna go dance? Steve is mad at me for drinking too much," she added with a pouty bottom lip.

Jonathan shook his head, "You do look a little messed up," he said, his tone gentle, "Do you want me to take you home?" he offered as she swayed toward him.

She nodded in his arms, "We killed Barb," she almost cried, "How can I ever live with myself after that?"

"You'll find a way," he replied as he took her arm over his shoulders to support her weight and get her out of there, "Once you wake up in the morning, we can make a plan and find a way to get her justice, deal?"

Nancy just nodded as she leaned her head into his chest while he got her to the car and then to her home. Once they got to her house, he helped her upstairs and into her room. He laid her down and took off her boots before putting her covers over her.

"Sleep well," he whispered, "You'll feel better in the morning."

"Jonathan," she whimpered as she reached out and grabbed his arm but that was all she did before she fell asleep causing him to go get Will and head home, wondering how much of the night she'd remember the next day.

* * *

Addy left the house shortly after Will and Jonathan, avoiding questions from her sister, and headed for Hawkins Lab for the second time that day. When she arrived, they check her in and sent her to Dr. Owens' office where she found him waiting just as she'd left him.

"So, what made you call?" she asked, breaking the ice as she took a seat across from him.

"Curiosity, if you wanna be frank about it," he replied, "It's not everyday a much younger, beautiful woman hits on me in this place. My question is, why?"

Addy's lips curled into a smile as she replied, leaning forward, "Honestly, the moment you walked in, I was instantly attracted to you. There was an electricity which is only stronger now. Do you feel it or is it just me?"

He smiled back, nodding, "I did but I had high doubts that you did too. So, what do we do about these sparks?"

"Is that the scientific name for that?" she asked before adding, "And, do you have a first name that isn't Doctor?"

He shook his head, "The details aren't important and yes, everything I say is 100% scientifically accurate. Now, back to my original question. What is the next step?" he asked, leaning forward and placing his hand together on his desk.

"Well, if we're not trying to get to know each other then I can only think of one way to take care of how we feel," she said as she started unbuttoning her blouse, remaining in her seat. She stared into his eyes as she undressed, watching each reaction only strengthening the 'sparks'.

"We will see each other again at some point," he pointed out as he began pulling off his lab coat and working on the rest of his clothes.

"It'll just be a chance for us to do this again," she assumed as she walked around the desk and leaned down, grabbing his face and pulling him into a kiss, running her tongue through his lips and into his mouth while pulling him out of his seat as she sat back on his desk, naked.


	3. Chapter 3

Jonathan walked to his locker the following day and saw Nancy waiting for him, "How are you feeling today?" he asked.

Nancy sighed, "I've been better but listen, do you wanna skip and get Barb her justice?" she asked.

He nodded, "Do you have a plan?"

"Your aunt is a freelance journalist, right?" Jonathan nodded so she continued, "If we can get proof that Hawkins Lab killed her then we can give it to her and she can expose them for us. What do you think?"

They began to walk to his car before he asked his next question, "How are we going to get proof? They've been pretty careful."

Nancy's lips curled into an evil smile, "Once we're at my house, I'll explain the entire thing. Hey, did you bring me home last night?"

Jonathan nodded, "You and Steve had a fight and you were pretty out of it. I didn't wanna leave you there."

"I don't remember much of the night but Steve said I told him that everything out he and I is bullshit and I think we broke up," she admitted causing Jonathan to pull back his instinctive reaction.

"I'm so sorry but you were drunk and you don't know what you were saying," he explained, "He'll come around. Let's take care of Barb and then we can fix you two up."

"Promise?" she asked with a small smile though her eyes might have been saying something else.

Jonathan nodded, "Of course." He sped up to get to her house so they could begin executing her plan and he hoped his aunt would help them. A story like this would either make her career even better or completely destroy it.

* * *

Addy woke up on the Owens' sofa in his office. She opened her eyes to see him sitting at his desk, going over paperwork.

"What time is it?" she asked as she sat up, remember the night before and feeling heat rush through her body.

"It's 8:30 am," he answered, "It appears that this old man wore you out," he finished with a smile, "All jokes aside, I had a very nice time with you."

Addy was listening but also realizing her sister would be panicking, "I am so sorry but I have to get home or Joyce will call the cops thinking I've gone missing like Will," she blurted out before looking at him and smiling, "I agree with you. Last night was pretty special. Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

He nodded as he stood and made his way over to her, "We most definitely will and by the way, my first name is Sam and I think we should get dinner next time before we get to dessert, what do you think?" he asked.

Addy's face broke into a large smile, "I would like that very much." She closed the gap between them and placed her lips to his before she turned to leave, almost getting taken down by Chief Hopper on her way out.

"We need to talk about what you're doing here!" Hopper yelled as he walked in until he saw Addy, "Hey."

"Chief," she replied, "Go ahead, I'm on my way out," she said before she gave Sam a tiny wave and walked out, immediately curious about Hopper's anger and what Sam was doing that would cause it.

* * *

"Your plan is genius," Jonathan stated after Nancy explained her plan, "And you came up with that while you were drunk? Maybe you should drink more often," he joked gaining him a playful slap of his arm. The touch between them, even that small, caused them both to stop and look at each other for a few moments in complete silence.

Nancy shook it off, "Ok, I'm gonna call Barb's parents and if I'm right about them listening to us, we'll be taken in at the meeting place we designate. Ready?" she asked nervously.

Jonathan nodded and watched as Nancy initiated their plan. Once she hung up the phone, she looked at him, "Should we go see if your aunt will be in now or should we wait until we have our proof?"

"This will really affect her career so, I think we should wait until we have the proof," he answered, "Should we go get what we need from Radio Shack and then head to the place?"

Nancy nodded as they left her house and went to Bob's store to stock up on the supplies needed. Jonathan placed the tape recorder down on the counter and Bob picked up.

"Good choice," he said as he looked at their purchase before he looked up at Jonathan and Nancy, "Is this your girlfriend? You two seem like a really good fit," he commented.

Jonathan shook his head, quickly, "No, we're just friends working on a school project together. Will this work inside a thick building?" he asked, changing the subject.

Bob nodded, noticing Nancy blush and look away, "It'll anywhere but inside a swimming pool. You two might want to consider being more then friends, but that's just my two cents."

"Thank you," Nancy stepped in to speed up the transaction so they could get out of the conversation and have time to get their recorder ready.

Bob backed off as he checked them out, "Don't get into any trouble," he said as they began to leave.

They both smiled nervously before walking out of the store and heading to the local park to wait. If their theory was right, Hawkins Lab men would take them in.

"I'm sorry about Bob," Jonathan said as he backed out of the parking spot.

"It's ok," Nancy replied with a small smile, "He's just trying to bond with you. Don't worry."

They drove up to the park and sat down on a bench to wait, "How are you doing?" Jonathan asked, knowing how much she'd been through in the last twenty-four hours, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

She nodded, "Barb deserves it and her family deserves to know what happened to her. I'm ok, I promise and I'll be so much better once we fix this."

He began looking around the park and he quickly noticed that everyone was watching them, "Is it just me or…"

"Everyone here has their eyes on us?" she finished his thought, "I think we were definitely right but now, I really want to get out of here."

Jonathan stood and grabbed her hand, leading her back to the car but once they were inside, it wouldn't start. "Right now?" Nancy whined, "What are we going to do?"

Jonathan was about to answer when a man stepped up to the window, "Do you kids need a lift? I can get you home," he offered.

Nancy and Jonathan looked at each other, acknowledging the success of their plan, and nervously nodded. They got out and followed the man, who brought them to Hawkins Lab and put them in an interrogation room.


	4. Chapter 4

"We know you're watching us," Nancy yelled at the camera on the wall in the room, "Cut the crap!"

"Nancy, you need to calm down," Jonathan urged, "We're at their mercy now."

"That turned out real well for Barb, didn't it?" she said sarcastically, mouthing 'I'm sorry' to him as she began to pace until the door opened and Dr. Owens appeared.

"You kids up for a walk?" he asked.

They looked back at him before he walked out of the room, "I'm assuming you're behind me."

Once they began their journey through the lab, Dr. Owens began speaking, "We have made abundant mistakes here but the people who did that are gone now. And for better or for worse, I'm the guy they brought in to fix things but I can't do that without your help."

He paused long enough for Nancy to speak up, "You mean like shutting up about how you killed Barbara?"

"She's a tough one isn't she?" Owens replied, "How long have you two been together? If I had to guess, I'd say a couple years. You can feel it."

"People need to stop saying that," Jonathan said quietly before he replied, "We're just friends."

"Doesn't matter," Owens replied, "Now, follow me and I'll show you what really killed your friend." He led them into a room that looked like the inside of a submarine where there was glass dividing it from something. They looked through the glass and saw a horrifying world and what was most likely just a little bit of it.

"This is their mistake and I can't make it go away but I am desperately trying to stop it from spreading," Owens began again, "If news of this got out, someone else might not see it as a mistake and try to make it. Can you imagine that?" he asked looking at the two teenagers, "Are we on the same page, now? You two should be worried about normal teenage things and not what's going on down here. Let me walk you out," he offered as he led the two frightened looking kids out of the Lab and back to their car.

Owens left them and went back inside and Jonathan drove them a safe distance away and then Nancy pulled out a tape recorder to see if they got what they needed. It played perfectly.

"We got what we needed," Nancy said with a triumphant smile, "We need to go find your aunt."

"She'll be at the house," he said as he began driving that way, "Why do you think everyone thinks we should be a couple? They don't know us," he added, clearly thinking about all the moments they'd had recently.

"It's probably just a conversation starter for older people. You know, they see a guy and a girl together and assume," Nancy replied, "Don't overthink it."

* * *

Addy was sitting at the kitchen table going over all of her notes after what Hopper had said when Joyce walked in with Will and he didn't look well.

"Is he ok?" Addy asked.

"He's not feeling well," Joyce replied, "He just needs some sleep and then he'll be ok."

"Joyce, is what you told me what really happened to him?" she asked in return because Will did not look just sick, "I am only asking because nothing is adding up."

"Of course, why would I lie to you?" Joyce asked, looking shocked, "I need to get him to bed," she deflected as she walked out of the room, leaving Addy even more convinced something bigger was going on.

"Addy!" Jonathan's voice came from the front door, not long after, "Are you here?"

"I'm in the kitchen," she yelled back.

Jonathan and Nancy walked into the kitchen, sitting down with her, "We have something to tell you and it's going to sound crazy but we think you may have your next big story," he began.

"Go ahead," Addy urged, "I had a feeling the story here wasn't that simple."

Jonathan explained the true events from the year before and then Nancy showed her the recording they'd made.

"Is that Dr. Owens?" Addy asked, her chest tightening.

Nancy nodded, "So, what do you think? Can we go public?"

Addy refocused and shut down her thoughts about Sam before she thought for a few minutes, weighing all the possible scenarios they had to work with. While she was going over options in her mind, Hopper stormed in.

"Where's Joyce and Will?" he asked.

Addy pointed back to Will's bedroom before she had an idea, "We have to change the narrative. It needs to be scandalous, enough to shut them down, but it also has to be believable because people don't want their worlds shaken up," she explained.

"That is not a bad idea," Jonathan nodded, "Can we edit the tape to make it sound like some kind of chemical exposure leak killed Barb? Can you write that?"

Nancy didn't seem convinced, "Does this give Barb justice like we wanted?"

"Nancy, I know you want to let the world know what happened but in this case, the story is so outlandish it can be easily shut down and she won't get any kind of closure," Addy explained, "In this scenario, you are guaranteed a win. I'll get to work on this immediately. By the way, not that it's my business or the time, but when are you two just going to date already?" she asked before quickly taking the tape and disappearing into her room before Jonathan could throw something at her.

"Maybe we should just face it," Nancy whispered as she moved closer to Jonathan but before she could act, Hopper and Joyce came out with a huge stack of drawings that they began to spread all through the house.

"What are those?" Jonathan asked.

"Will drew all of these," Joyce replied, "The creature he's been seeing, it got inside of him somehow and we think this is what it's seeing. We're trying to figure out what they mean. Can you two go get his friends? They might be able to shed some light on this."

Jonathan and Nancy nodded, "Of course."

They raced out to the car and cranked the engine to go roundup Will's party. Once they were away from the house, Nancy stopped him by grabbing his forearm, "Stop the car."

Jonathan looked over at her, "We're supposed to getting the kids."

"Just for a second, please?" she asked.

He nodded as he pulled off to the side of the road, "Ok, what's going on?"

Nancy didn't reply as she leaned over in her seat towards him and grabbed his face in her hands before placing her lips to his. She kissed him before she released him and sat back, "They're all right. When this is over, we are going to become and us."


	5. Chapter 5

"Joyce, why is it so cold in this house?" Addy asked when she came out of her bedroom, hours later but then she saw the drawings all over the house, "Ok, that is no longer my first question. What is going on?"

"Will is going through something and we're trying to help," she answered, trying to keep her secret.

"Does it have something to do with the Upsidedown?" Addy asked causing Hopper to look over at Joyce, concern in his eyes. "Calm down, you two. Nancy and Jonathan did a little investigative journalism and they found proof. I'm in the know now so you can just tell me what this really is about."

Joyce sighed deeply, "That is a huge relief because we could really use another set of eyes on this. Will has been, there isn't a better word then possessed, by a monster worse then when had him last year. He saw this when he was looking into it's mind and we are trying to figure out what they mean. Jonathan is getting Will's friends so we can get more help."

"Have you thought about calling Dr. Owens?" she replied.

Hopper shook his head, "I'm not sure we can trust him. I think he's a good guy but he is trying to deny that this thing is spreading when it clearly is."

"I can go talk to him," Addy said, aloud, "Let me take a few snapshots of this and take them. He may no more or at least give us another perspective. Joyce, if Will gets worse, bring him in."

Joyce nodded. Addy grabbed her camera and took shots of everything in the room, "Did that Eleven girl really die?" she asked as she was working.

Joyce noticed Hopper look away from both of them when she asked the question but she replied, "As far as we know, she did. She sacrificed herself to save all of us when that creature got out of its world and into ours. Let's hope that doesn't happen again."

"Too late," Will's friend Dustin said as they walked back in with Steve added to the normal group, "There are a bunch of small Demigorgs all over the place."

"If Will can see into the things mind, can he see a way to stop it?" Mike asked.

"We're all going to Hawkins Lab now," Hopper announced as he walked into Will's room to get him and the team broke off into teams before they all began to head toward the Lab.

As they drove toward the Lab, they stopped by one of the rotten pumpkin patches and saw a group of men in hazmat suits getting ready to burn the field. As they lit the fire, Will began screaming in pain.

* * *

"Who are all of these people and what's going on with Will?" Dr. Owens asked when they all came rushing in.

"Get him help," Addy ordered as she grabbed Sam's wrist, "We need to talk and I can fil you in."

Sam led her to his office where he leaned against his desk, waiting for her to speak. She walked up to him and placed her lips gently to his, she felt his body soft at her touch, the tension melting away as she pulled back.

"Sorry, I had to do that first," she said, guiltily, "I know everything and you were wrong, it is spreading. Not only that but they are on our side. To make matters worse, whatever is inside of Will feels what they feel so you can't light anymore fires. Did you guys have a back up plan?" she asked.

"Perhaps if Will is connected to the creature, then he can tell us how to stop them," he replied, "And, that hello was very nice, by the way."

Addy smiled briefly before speaking, "That connection works both ways so it could be a risky move but we can try it."

"How'd you figure this all out?" Sam asked as he moved to lead her to where they would've taken Will.

She looked at him quickly before she said, "Barb." Sam rolled his eyes as they walked down to the medical wing where Will had been stabilized.

"Hey buddy," Sam began as he walked to the side of Will's bed, "I hear this creature has a hold on you. Have you maybe seen a way to destroy it?"

Will looked back at him, his eyes frightening, "Yes, send in a team and have them burn down the graveyard. That is the source of it's power."

Sam looked around at the group, "Your guess is as good as mine as to whether that's a good idea or a trap. What should we do?"

Hopper spoke up first, "I say, we try it. Let's go."

"I'm coming too," Addy began but Sam grabbed her hand and shook his head, "This should be a safe mission but I'd feel better if you stayed up here."

Addy sighed deeply but nodded as she went to sit on the sofa with everyone else.

"Do you think this plan will work?" Dustin asked, looking at Lucas and MIke.

Mike shrugged, "I'm not sure. It seems like he came up with it really quickly and that makes me a little nervous. Spying works both ways. I wish Eleven was here."

Suddenly Will sat up in the bed, "I'm so sorry! He made me do it!"

Addy jumped up from the couch, "It's a trap, isn't it?"

Will nodded, tears streaming down his face. "I'm going down there to get Dr. Owens and Hopper, you guys get somewhere safe. Jonathan and Nancy, you take Will and Joyce, try to find a way to get this out of him. Steve, you take the rest of the kids and keep them safe."

Addy didn't wait to see if anyone took her instructions as she raced through the halls of the lab until she reached a stairwell, the sounds of screams echoing through the other side.

She took a deep breath and grabbed an axe from a fire station nearby before she opened the door and saw a creature, a horrifying creature, on top of Sam. She lunged forward and hacked at the monster's head until it fell off of him.

"How bad is it?" she asked, as she looked over his body, her eyes stopping on a large gash in his thigh.

"I'll survive but you need to go," he urged, grimacing from the pain.

"Not without you," she argued before she reached down at his pants and undid his belt, pulling it off until she had it free.

Sam grinned at her, "I'm not sure this is the time or place for that."

"Smart ass," she replied before wrapping his leg above the wound with the belt, creating a tourniquet, "Ok, c'mon," she pulled him up and took some of his weight on her shoulders, "I just found you so I can't lose you this quickly. Where is Hopper?"

Sam winced, "He said he needed to get someone and he raced out of here."

"Let's get you to safety and then we can figure out whatever that might mean," she responded.

* * *

"What can we do for him?" Nancy asked, once they'd taken Will to a safe area in the building.

Joyce was looking around before an idea hit her, "Fire upsets it and Will told us it likes the cold. If we give it what it doesn't want, maybe it'll leave."

Nancy nodded, "Jonathan and I can go look for heaters," she volunteered as she grabbed Jonathan's hand and brought him with her.

"I hope we survive this," Jonathan said as they ransacked offices looking for what they needed, "I don't want that one kiss to be our only one," he admitted.

"Neither do I," she replied as she smiled at him, "I wish we hadn't waited so long to become an 'us' but we have to fight like hell now to have any chance at it."

Jonathan nodded, "I hope this works because I want my little brother back."

Nancy looked over at him, pity on her face, as she pulled him into her arms, comforting him and giving him her strength, "We are all going to get through this."

He pulled back and nodded, kissing her forehead, before they continued their mission. Once they had every heater they could find, they brought them back to Will and they plugged them in all around him.

"Tie him down," Joyce instructed as she began to turn them all on. The room got intensely hot in seconds.

Joyce, Nancy and Jonathan began to sweat uncomfortably but Will began screaming in agony. Joyce raced to his side, doing anything she could to ease his pain as they tried to kill the monster inside of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Dustin, Mike and Lucas raced out of the building with Steve to try and secure the facility so the Demidogs, as Dustin was calling them, wouldn't be able to leave the premises if they weren't able to stop this.

They reached the gate and realized an issue, "The power is dead from the burst they caused when they came through the barrier," Mike announced.

"We need to find a way to close their door," Steve announced as if it was obvious, "Right? We lure them back in and then we shut it down."

"There's only one person who could do that," Lucas replied, looking over at Mike, sympathetically.

"Mike," they heard a female voice from behind them.

They turned and Eleven was standing at the gate with Hopper, "I've had her and I've been keeping her safe but we need her help now."

Mike ran to her and embraced her in a large hug, "I thought you were dead! I called out to you for…"

"353 days," Eleven replied, "I heard but I couldn't reach back," she revealed as they released each other.

"Did I hear you guys hatching a plan?" Hopper interrupted the moment.

"We need to close the gate," Dustin said, as if he'd come up with it and not Steve. Steve glared at him, "But we need to lure the demidogs back inside too."

"I can close it if you take me to where Papa trained me," Elevn said to Hopper.

"We can go into the entrance by the pumpkins and lure them back there so you can close it with them inside and give you time where they aren't attacking you," Lucas stated.

"This sounds like a foolishly dangerous plan but we don't have another option," Hopper replied, "Steve, keep this kids safe."

"I'll see you soon, Mike," Eleven said before she raced toward the building with Hopper while Steve loaded the rest in the car to be the distraction.

* * *

One Month Later

Things in Hawkins were back to normal, that small town normal that almost feels to quiet.

"Hopper, let Eleven go to the dance with Mike," Joyce pleaded, "She will appreciate it more then you know."

"Owens thinks we need to keep things quiet for a little longer, at least until the heat is off," he replied.

"One night won't hurt anything," she replied as she leaned her head down on his shoulder, "Look how much happier we are now that we stopped lying to ourselves. Let the kids have this."

Hopper sighed as he laid his head back against the back of the couch, "I guess one night can't make a huge mess plus, we have Addy to keep Owens out of our hair.

"I'm glad she found him but they still surprise me," Joyce replied before she closed her eyes, feeling peace for the first time in two years as she leaned deeper into Hopper's embrace.

* * *

"Nancy, are you ready to go?" Jonathan asked as he arrived at her house for their 30th date since the events of Halloween.

She walked out of her bedroom door in an elegant dress, "Of course, where are you taking me tonight, Sir?" she said as she took the arm he was offering.

"I'm not going to ruin the surprise," he replied, "But, for me, we could go anywhere and I'd still be perfectly happy."

"So, why don't you just tell me?" she teased back, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked to his car.

"How badly do you want to know?" he asked, his grin mischievous.

Nancy shook her head, "I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want to know but if it makes you happy to surprise me then I guess I can be patient. Like you said, it doesn't matter where we are as long as we're together. We could be fighting monsters or watching a movie and I'd feel the same."

Jonathan stopped her briefly as he turned to face her and placed his hand on her cheek, leaned down and kissed her tenderly, "I love you."

* * *

"Who would've thought we'd be here after the first day we met?" Addy asked as she sat down on Sam's lap in their living room.

"It did seem more like a one night stand, didn't it?" he joked causing her to lean down and place her lips to his, catching him off guard when she nipped at his bottom lip.

She pulled back and smiled back, "You're very bad, Doctor."

"I know," he answered, "I hired my girlfriend as a researcher in my lab and then asked her to move in after only a week of, whatever we were doing in the beginning. There's no way to describe it but I did need someone to help me while I recovered," he teased once more.

"Are you trying to get punished?" she asked, looking into his eyes, a dangerous twinkle dancing in his.

"Of course," he replied as he pushed her back onto the couch, "My leg is finally better."

"It won't be when I'm through with you," she replied as she pulled his hand so that he was on top of her, on the cramped couch, they tumbled to the floor together. Sam let out a yelp of pain.

"I'm so sorry," Addy panicked, sitting up to check on him, "Are you ok?"

Sam didn't reply as he grabbed her by the back of her neck and her hair, pulling her into a passionate kiss as he ran his other hand around her lower back pulling her closer.

The End


End file.
